Red is the New Blue
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: After an Accidental Run in,Xander Redstone and Rachel 'Raven' Roth are trapped in a spiral of lies.With the pressure of work,Evil and demanding fathers,The police and love the two must live in harmony to keep up they're lies and well...Stay on the good side of the law! RobXRaeXRed!Other pairings in the story!A AU where they have no super powers...A female OC wanted!
1. Chapter 1:Dance with me

**A/N:**The name for this story just popped into my head and now I'm writing!:D  
This is gonna be a RedXRae!I have decided on a AU where Raven is like a Princess and Red X is a...It's gonna be like Aladin without all the lying and magic!-_-

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

SO I made up Red X's name...'_Redstone_'...Intenseness...Also,They're age range is 23-26

**Disclaimer:**I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK..

* * *

**1:All I wanna do is make you dance with me...**

"POLICE!"

'_Shit!_'I immediately thought as I pushed past one of my clients and ran to closest name is Xander Eric Redstone,I'm 24 and you know...The son of an Arm's dealer!You may be wondering what I'm doing,Aside using my Parkour and gymnastic skills to climb out of a window on to a fire escape...I was selling a few items of interest to a few old friends,Honestly...What I'm doing is very illegal...But my life is illegal!I steel,Cheat,lie...I should be in jail...but Jump City P.D isn't good enough!Well there's Grayson...But he's barley a match for meh...

I smiled as I crawled down on to a dumpster and jumped onto an back ally floor,Like I do!My bike was parked down the street...'_Xander why are stopping!Your being chased by the fucking cops!'_I thought as I started running,As I got to the ally entrance I saw police cars surrounding the area...I was in the bad part of down town,No place to hide or any of that shit...especially at 3:00 in the morning...

I ran back down the ally and did what any smart guy would do...Jump the fence that says,'_Restricted_'.

**R**X**B**X**R**X**B**

"RACH!It's like...4:00am!This is actually taking the piss..."Jen said to me as she took off her black hoodie.I looked up to her from my seat on the floor,and gave her a blank stare...

"Jen,You NEED to practice...You don't know how many hours I gave up to learn this move for the role of Korma..."I said to her,Jennifer L. Hexington was one of my oldest friends...We had been dancing together since we 4 years young!Jen was like...the perfect ballerina...Jen's short,Thin,With a Thigh gap so big an obese child could fit through!Her skin was a golden tan,Due to her Indian heritage...Not forgetting her hazel eyes...which were ALWAYS hidden under her pink cat eye contacts..which matched her bubble gum pink hair and Cheshire cat smile...

"I'm sorry not everyone can balance like that whilst in a spin!"Jen said a she fixed her all black outfit,She had a point...I was pretty flexible...I did a few things that other dancers couldn't...I inwardly frowned as I put away my size 5 black running shoes...In the corner of the mirror,I saw a slight figure move in the reflection of the doors.

"I'll be back in a sec..."I said as I finished lacing my point shoes...

**_Xander's Pov..._**

'_Shit!She saw me!_'I thought to myself as I ran down the dark halls's of the old building,I had actually been running from the cops for an hour!A damn hour...and now some chick see's me...I ran into a black door that actually wasn't locked!My stamina was amazing today!I didn't care,I ran straight up the small back steps and on to a...stage...

"Ballet..."I said walking further walls were black and white on the stage back,The seating area's were all gold and grand...the seats looked really uncomfortable though...Like...I'd rather die than sit on one of those...

"Indeed,How'd you know?"I heard a dull voice ask,I turned around to see a girl...Well... was short,Curvy in all the right places,And full figured...Her ass was pretty big...Long legs...Anyway!She was pale,With creamy white skin and a beautiful hair was black and shoulder length,With purple high-lights that looked really bright under the dim lights...Which was actually pretty weird,She was face,small nose...full red lips and big blue-ish eyes...her eyes weren't really blue,More like...Indigo with flecks of blue and...grey?

She was wearing a tight black tank,Black leggings and those dance shoes!Like...those things are hard as fucking hell!When I was 10 my 29 year old sister (at the time)threw a pair at me...My back was bruised for 2 weeks...

"Sister...She danced...The last time she danced,It was for my nephew and I...My husband shot her...My dad shot him..."I of course was being honest,"Mika was never the same after that...well who would..."

"My Dad shot my dance teacher when I was 14...He tried to rape me..."She said crossing her arms over her lovely chest...I like this girl...

"Wow,We have allot in common Sunshine-"I started...

"Don't call me Sunshine..."

I smiled before saying,"Dad's that shot people...Dancing...My penis in your ass..."

She gave me a look as she slowly approached me,"What's your name red?"She asked,Referring to my red blazer...It was a nice blazer,It matched my black V-neck,Black skinnys and white J's!Jordan's for those who don't know...the new ones...not those ugly ones...

"Xander,You sunshine?"I asked running a hand through my dark blonde hair..

"Raven..."She said giving me a straight face,I gave her a sly smile...She blushed awkwardly,

"Raven what you tell boys who want your number?Hmm Rachel?"I asked,"Heard your name from...Jinx or whatever..."

"How do you get Jinx from Jen?"She asked,"But that's not the point...Why you here...X?"

"I'm...On business...The cops kinda...erm.."I said awkwardly as she gave me an scary stare...

"You can tell me,My Dad's a crime boss..."She said sitting down by feet,I sat down next to her...

"My Dad's an Arm's dealer...Ever Heard of James Redstone?"I asked her...

"He killed my bodyguard...But yeah,He and my dad go waay back...Trigon Sca-"I cut her off there.

"Your dad is a demon."I said,She nodded...

"I'm just as bad...But yeah,You've never been 'caught?"I nodded in response to her question...

"Sunshine,I should actually be gone...Detective Grayson's literately on my ass at this point!"I said standing up...

"Well..."When I said literately...I didn't think he and a squad would burst in!

"POLICE!"

Why do I always end where I start?...Well...Here comes jail...

"DICK!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?YOUR FUCKING UP MY REHEARSAL!"Rachel said screaming at Grayson as he put down his gun.

"Rachel get out of here,This guy's bad news..."Grayson said looking at her as he pulled off his black ,Dick was well...A Dick!This guy's been after me since I kissed his girlfriend in 8th grade!

"No,He's...My date..."She said awkwardly,Her face glowed red as mine heated up...

"I am...I was on my here when some guy wearing a similar jacket pushed me into the gutters!Bitch stole my flowers..."I lied as I brushed off my clothes...Grayson wasn't buying it like his cheep hair put his gun back in his bullet proof vest,before running a hand through his spikey hair...He actually looked like 'Raven'...Black hair,Pale skin ect.

"Look,I know a date this early in the mornings crazy...but it's the only time we're actually not in deep shit..."She lied again,Grayson sighed and made a hand signal to the squad to fall out...

Grayson walked over to us and stuck out his hand to me,"Sorry..."He said,I hi-fived his hand awkwardly..."To make it up to you two...I'm personally inviting you to my father's gala on the 20th..."

"We can-"Raven started,I knew this guy...And so did she...He wouldn't buy anything more if we said no...

"I gladly accept this offer,"I quickly grabbed his hand tightly and shook it,"Rachel and I will be there...Together..."

"Black tie event.."He said as I released,He walked away in a huff...

As soon as we were sure that he was gone,Raven punched me straight in the face...

* * *

END OF C.1!

This story will get better,You have my promise...If you've read my other stories you know I always make them better after the first chapter...


	2. Chapter 2:Girlfriend

**A/N:**Hey!So I'm updating today after so many reviews!Personally,I don't care about if you correct me...But If you do...Don't be a dick about if there's no way to contact you to actually explain if your sending in OC's they're to be a love interest for BEAST Raven,Because the pairings are shown...And to all who don't understand...THIS ISN'T A BBXRAE!

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26,Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:**I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK..

* * *

**2:"Girlfriend"**

"Friend Rachel!He is most attractive!"Kori said with a smile...

"And your dating him?"Gar said shocked in his boyish tone...

Kori Anders and Garfield Logan were a pair of old friend's who I'd known as long as Dick and my other friend was the complete opposite of me,Where as I was short Kor wasn't!She was about 6ft4,The tallest girl I knew...Which made sense because she was a model!Kori was Also very skinny with long limbs,longer red hair and strangely bright green eyes...She was foreign and her words made NO SENSE!

"*Sigh*We're not dating persay..."I started off as we were in a diner in the middle of town,It was old but served the best pie...ever!

"Then inform friend Richard!He will be most happy and try after you...again..."Kori said as Gar was the only person I knew who was still younger than me!He was an August baby and I June...Which is actually really soon...Gar was well,Almost what every woman wanted in was tan,Muscular,Blonde,Skinny and had jade green eyes...He was also a Vet!Sadly...he was short...

"Because he's my boyfriend..."I said out of the blue,If Dick knew It was dating season and I was single he would NOT leave me alone...

"And you didn't tell us!"Gar said shocked as he put his hand over his heart and pulled on his light purple tank was pretty hot...So we were all dressed for the weather...Kori in a Green and white floral print dress,Green flip flops and a pair of Prada sunglasses!Gar,Along with his purple tank was in a pair of black shorts and black vans,Along with he wore a snap back over his long wavy locks that said 'Beast' in gold...

"No..."I said awkwardly,I didn't know what to say or do in this moment...I was dying in the heat and this situation did NOT help!I chose to wear a black v-neck,With a black pair of skinnys and black ballet pumps...Not forgetting my black hoodie!

"Because of Richards...Issues...Who is the man who stole your heart friend?"Kori said and asked,I blushed...everyone and I mean everyone even the Goth's I hung out with!Knows who Xander Redstone is...

"His name is Xan-Xander..."I awkwardly said...

"Redstone?"Gar asked giving me a look,I nodded awkwardly...To those who have never seen Redstone,He was a beautiful piece of skin was golden,Like he was actually born in the California sunshine!His hair a wavy dark blonde,His jaw was strong like the glare in his light grey/green/blue eyes...never forgetting his beautifully charming white smile that hid underneath his baby pink lips...

"Friend...Please...Please get me a picture of his body...I have heard it is the amazing!"Kori said with a bright star struck smile...

**R**X**B**X**B**X**R**

I took a deep breath as I did this.I was formally apologizing to the biggest ass fuck in the world for Rachel...If I didn't love her I'd of shot him by now!I looked at the modern penthouse door one last time before ringing the door bell.

I stood still for 10 seconds before cleaning of my sunglasses,I heard mumbled words and loud sounds coming closer to the door.I heard a chuckle as the door un-locked...

"Detective Grayson,What do I owe the pleasure?Did I sell some drugs to a kindergarten?Steel someth-Oh wait...I did,Rachel!"He said as he opened the door,I sighed...He was standing in nothing but his boxers...He was attractive and tan...Defiantly nit Rachel's type...

"I came to apologize..."I admitted,"I saw you running and thought that you the thief would be selling illegal items...Not being late for a date with one of my best friends..."

"Chuckles,I'm a model...I really have no time to be selling illegal items to anyone!I mean,I'm in the media all the time...I can't ruin my image..."He said with a smile,The media would hide any illegal conducts!

"I know..."I said,"So...You and Rae still coming tomorrow night?"I asked carefully...He tilted his head as he leaned against the door frame...

"I lost my phone last night,I don't have her number any more...Could give it to me by any chance?"He asked with a sly smile,I sighed as I recited her number by heart..."How do yo-"

"Don't ask...Just call her..."I said pulling out my personal Iphone...It was the gold 5s...Swag.I unlocked it and face timed her...

"_Ugh...What..._"She answered...I gasped as I looked at the drowned rat that I know as Rachel..

"Heey,So I'm here and erm...He wants to talk to you..."I said trying not to laugh at the monster...

"_Wha-Aah...Hiii Xander..._"She said,She sounded really...Panicked...

"Hey Babe...You look...damp..."He said with a smile...

"_I'm not damp..._"

"She's sweaty..."I said making a face to the ass hole infront of me...

"Ladies don't sweat,They shimmer."Xander corrected me...That dick...

**R**X**B**X**R**X**B,_The next day..._**

"Why hello gorgeous..."I said with a smile,As Rachel pulled up infront of me in her Black Camero...I used to have one of those...

"Get in,We're going shopping..."She said un-happily...I smiled as I opened the actually getting in I took notice of her outfit...She was wearing a pair of denim shorts,A white crop top,A purple bra and black flip flops...

"Nice bra..."I said with a smile as I slammed the door...

"*Sigh*Is there anyway to turn you off?"She asked as she started driving again...She had stopped in mid traffic...And was causing one hell of commotion!

"There is,And it's called a kiss..."I said winking at her...She gave me a blank stare as I drank my Starbucks...I was such a white girl...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2!THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WHENEVER TILL THEN IMA UPDATE EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE WRITTEN:(**

**EFFORT.**


	3. Chapter 3:Dancing

**A/N:**Why Hello ladies and gentlemen of this site. This is Chapter 3 of 'Red is the new blue'! You seem to like this story so keep on reviewing! This chapter has a Polyvore set for each character's dress and suit for the Gala!( condarindia . polyvore )Sadly links on this site don't work! Bear with me as you google that-_-

**Characters:  
**Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire=Kori Anders  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Beast Boy=Garfield Logan  
Red X=Xander Redstone

Age range is 23-26, Still introducing everyone in the story!:)

**Disclaimer:** I own shit...Maybe the story line...IDK…

* * *

**3: Dancing…**

What I found funny is that she was a ballerina who didn't want to dance! Especially when it's classical music…

"Oh friend! He is the beautiful…" I heard old Kori Anders say, I hadn't seen her in years by that I mean years! And she's still a tall piece of sexy…Shame about the height…Tall girls and me do NOT mix…She was dressed in this purple…Thing…The top half was a pink long sleeve made of lace, The bottom was a matching pink pencil skirt (not made of lace) that she matched with a gold belt, Gold heel's and accessories .Her long red hair was curly and her make-up was disgusting…So much…So powdered on…Just found out she was a model two! I'm officially not the sexiest rich thing on 2 legs here…

"Thank you, I'd say you were beautiful but nothing compares to my Sunshine's beauty…"I said with a smile as Raven fixed my bow tie. Since it was a Gala I wore all black! My Gucci suit,shoes, Shirt and underwear were all black and to make it pop, I wore a red bow tie! I had slicked back my dark blonde hair and worn a gold watch with a golden cross chain…

"Shut up…"Raven mumbled as she nudged me, she really did look beautiful! I helped her pick out a sleeveless black gown with a slit that went from her left thigh straight to the floor, showing off her long legs and shiny red heels. We had the biggest argument about those shoes! She wanted to wear blue and I kept on saying NO!Like seriously,Red is the new blue!

Anyway! Her long hair was curled and fell down her shoulders beautifully…Hiding the gold hoop earrings I had brought her…But showing off her gold bird necklace…Her make-up was barley there…Plum lipstick made her full lips look…so very delicious…

"Well Don't ya'll look pretty!"A strong male voice said from behind us turned to see a tall, muscular African-American with chocolate brown skin, Steely grey eyes and a shaved head behind us… He like most, was dressed in a black suit and tie. To the side of him was a short blonde guy who I saw the other day when face timing Raven…He was dressed in a purple suit, with a black under shirt and shoes…No tie…

"Friends Victor and Garfield!" Kori said with a smile as she hugged the pair…

"Sup..."I said looking at them,The men looked me up and down before looking to Raven…

"You…Are…Not her type at all…"The blonde guy said awkwardly…I felt the fear in him as Raven stared at him…

"I don't HAVE a type…The only type I have is with a penis!" She said angrily…Wow, That's why she keeps turning down chuckles…

"Oh Thanks…"I said sarcastically…"Who would have thought that most girls like a guy with a big dick? Speaking of big dicks I see my favourite…"I finished seeing Grayson step on to the dance floor…

"Why don't we all go dance?"Kori said to _Friend Victor..._

"I don't d-"Raven tried to start ,I butted in before she could finish!

"I hear the tango's up next sunshine!Why don't we go dance?"

"Because I don't want to…"

"Too late!"I said as I dragged her out on to the dance floor…The Tango had just started and un-known to most,I'm a pretty good dancer if I'm honest...

The song was something Spanish,I was half Brazilian and half Russian...I travelled the world growing up,but mainly lived in Brazil...I did actually speak Spanish...But I didn't like to...People always used to think I was Mexican when I spoke Spanish instead of Portuguese...THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MEXICANS!

"Rach?"I asked her,She was giving me the silent treatment and not dancing to her capability...She groaned...I laughed as I twirl her...

"Hmpf"

"Are you okay?"I asked as we were bumped into my a couple,Then it hit me!

"Hmpf"

"Annie...Are you okay?Annie...Please tell me if your okay...Or..."I smiled as I dipped her,"Have you be hit by...A Smooth Criminal?"I finished as I pulled her back up with allot of force so she hit me body...

"What?"She asked as she pushed away from me,"Look Xander,I reeaaaallly don't want to be here..."I could see the anxiety in her face...

"Come with me...Right now..."I said honestly,An old friend of mine had social anxiety...I knew how all of this could turn out if we stayed here.I dragged her hand through the crowd of dancing rich the ugly dresses of the cougars and grandma's I saw the door leading to the gardens...hopefully.I winced as we went through the women...One of them touched my ass!I sighed as we got to the door,Which was locked...

"Do you have a bobby?"I asked Rachel who was just standing there pulled a pin out of her soft looking hair..I smiled as she handed it to me and quickly unlocked the door,I pushed Rachel out then pulled the curtains shut before closing the door...

"Why are outside?"She asked as we stepped on to the balcony,The cold air was sharp and crisp and the balcony showed the most perfect view of the lit up gardens...it even had steps!

"You looked like you were having a anxiety attack..."

"Xander...I don't have social Anxiety...I'm a dancer,I've been raised in the spot light.."I laughed as she said that...There was something about this Rachel I liked...

"Your like a girl I once knew,Meghan...She was 'raised in the spotlight'...She couldn't stand people,One day she said it was all too much and the next day my girlfriend had drowned herself..."I saw her face drop,Like...She really wasn't expecting it...

"I'm sorry...Not to sound rude or anything,But why ar-"I cut her off there and leaned on the railing...

"Because,I don't want my newest fling to kill herself!"

"Fling?I would nev-"I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug...I wasn't one for touching...unless it was sexual,But...I needed this...I just...

"Let's get Ice-cream..."I said as I felt a tear roll down my face...I was 24,If she didn't...you know...Meghan would have been my wife by now...we could have had kids...

**RXBXRXB**

Rachel's pov...

I have never...Felt so...hurt...for someone else...The person he loved killed herself in order to escape the fame,Personally...I think it's a bit much and I could and would never do such a thing,especially if there was someone who I loved...It was currently 3:30 in the morning,I for some apparent reason was at Xander's place...We had gotten that Ice-cream and had a few shots...

"Your such a light weight..."He said with a smile,He had taken off his jacket and made his shirt for casual by taking off the bow tie and un-doing a few buttons..

"I'm sorry I can't drink it like it's water!"I admitted with a smile,"But anyway...How long do we keep this charade up?"

A deep blush appeared n his face,"Weeelll...My Dad heard about you..."

My face actually dropped,My heart started pounding and all I could say was,"Oh dear..."

* * *

End of chapter!I'm updating and writing new stories guys!Get ready:)


End file.
